


Kummerspeck

by sayaleigh



Series: Saya's Sabriel Week [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayaleigh/pseuds/sayaleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of listening to Castiel's advice and just talking to Sam Winchester, Gabriel seems to think overeating is a better solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kummerspeck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Non-translatable Word Day; Kummerspeck (German): Excess weight gained from emotional overeating. Literally, grief bacon.
> 
> A/N: Short and probably OOC. May be continued coz I'm a sucker for happy endings.

"Just talk to him."

"No."

Castiel sighed, watching his older brother, Gabriel, nursing what must have been his third milkshake of the day. Gabriel was glaring out the kitchen window at a house down the street where the two Novak siblings could see both Winchester brothers in their front yard. Dean, Castiel's boyfriend, was making sure his car was in perfect condition-which, as everyone knew, it was. Sam, the younger brother and Gabriel's overwhelming crush, sat on the front steps with a textbook open on his lap.

"Gabriel-" Castiel tried again.

His attempts earned him a fierce, golden-eyed glare, and he gave up with a sigh.

"If you would talk to him instead of just stalking him and gorging yourself, you might just find that Sam is more responsive to your advances than you seem to think," he informed Gabriel before leaving the room.

Gabriel glared at his brother''s back until he was out of sight, then turned back to the window with a sigh. Sam was clearly saying something to Dean now, gesturing wildly, the book in his lap seemingly forgotten. Gabriel smiled fondly at the sight of the animated young man.

To be honest, he'd only met Sam a few times. Most of what he knew about the Winchesters came from Castiel, who'd been working with Dean since before the two moved in down the street. Their relationship was a new development, but it didn't seem to have changed much about their interactions.

Gabriel, on the other hand, had fallen for Sam hard and fast. He and Dean had a pretty good friendship going, but Gabriel was pretty sure it didn't extend to spending most of his time at the Winchester's and staring at his younger brother.

He reached the end of his milkshake, causing the awful grating sound to echo through the room. He groaned, setting it aside and hunting through his pockets for a candy bar.

In front of his own house, Sam looked up and pushed his hair aside, smiling. He glanced down the street and Gabriel shrank away from the window, his heart fluttering.

As he took the first bite of chocolate, he wondered how many more pounds he would gain before he got up the courage to just go talk to Sam.


End file.
